


Beautiful

by TonyStarks_Girl



Category: RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: But whatever, F/M, Mixed! Reader, Not technically x reader, Teen! Reader, it's a feel good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:51:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonyStarks_Girl/pseuds/TonyStarks_Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally on dA. I thought I'd bring it over here for the message it brings in case anyone over here needs it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Sebastian heard the crying and instantly whipped his head around, making his soon-to-be wife raise an eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Seba?"

"Yeah... Um, go claim our reservations, okay? I'll be there in a few."

She blinked but nodded her head, "Uh... Alright. I'll order your drink, okay?"

Sebastian smiled and kissed her, that being enough for her to go without a problem. He smiled as he watched her go, her blonde hair shining in the sunset glow. His smile faded as he heard the crying again and looked around, trying to find the source of it. He looked around until the crying got louder, to which he deduced it was coming from behind the bush. He moved the leaves to see a young girl, a teenager probably, curled up into a ball, crying her eyes out.

He kneeled down next to her, "Are you alright?"

"No!" She cried, never looking up at him.

He hesitantly placed his hand on her shoulder, "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

She sniffed and looked up at him, "You wouldn't understand. You aren't mixed like me."

Sebastian furrowed his brows, "So?"

"You aren't a black and white teenager!" She shouted, "You're a famous white actor with a beautiful white finacée!"

Sebastian sighed. That was the problem.

Race.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Sebastian moved to sit next to her, not caring about the scolding he was going to receive from his fiancée for getting grass stains on his jeans.

She sniffed, "Well... I live in an area that's predominantly white... A-And since I'm mixed..."

"You get a lot of beef from people for that, don't you?"

She nodded and Sebastian made her look at him, "What's your name?"

"(Name)."

He smiled softly, "Beautiful name. I'm Sebastian, though I think you already knew that."

She nodded shyly and Sebastian moved his hand from her shoulder to wrap his arm around her, "Well, (Name), I do know what it's like to face discrimination for who I am. I'm originally from Romania, and I moved here when I was twelve. I had an accent, and you know how kids are. I was made fun of a lot, and nobody really liked me, simply because of that. Hell, my fiancée faced a lot of stuff like that too."

"A white person faced discrimination like you and me?"

Sebastian nodded, "She grew up in an area that was predominantly black. And she's really pale, and despite how beautiful she is, she was made fun of and people wouldn't give her a chance. She's a wonderful person, just like you are."

(Name) wiped her eyes and looked at Sebastian, "You don't even know me. I called you out for being white, along with your wife!"

Sebastian shrugged, "That's just the outside, (Name). What I care about is the inside. I bet you're smart, aren't you?"

She blushed, "Uh... I-I guess. I'm in all honors classes, and I jumped a grade..."

"See, you're very smart! And you're beautiful, Elizabeth would kill for that skin tone instead of the porcelain color she is, but still. I think she's gorgeous, even if she is the palest woman I've met that's not albino."

(Name) giggled a bit, "She is very pretty."

Sebastian squeezed her, "And so are you. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"W-Well, there is a guy that I like, but..."

Sebastian chuckled, "Too scared to talk to him?"

"Y-Yeah..."

Sebastian chuckled again, "I was the same way with Elizabeth. I'd seen a few of her movies and I swear I was already in love, but I could never go up to her. But then we had a movie together and we hit it off. Do you have any classes with him?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we have math and science together. I sit next to him in both, but whenever I want to talk to him I just..."

"Freeze? Lock up? Feel intimidated?"

(Name) nodded, "Exactly."

"I did too in my first movie with Liz. The whole cast had gone out for drinks after our first night of filming for hopes of a good movie and a great experience in the process, and the whole night my buddy Anthony-"

"Mackie?"

"That's the one. Anyway, Anthony kept telling me to talk to her, but I just couldn't. I had serious butterflies in my stomach that I'd never experienced before and I never talked to her off set. And eventually, she talked to me. She invited me to dinner, and at first I thought it was gonna be a whole group. But turns out it was just us, and I felt more comfortable talking to her. And I felt so great around her that I asked her out for breakfast the next day, and by the time that movie was finished we were dating."

"Aww!" (Name) cooed, "That's a really cute story!"

Sebastian smiled, "It is, huh? Well, I say you make your own cute story with your crush."

(Name) shook her head, "I can't, there's no way he'd be into a mixed girl like me. A-And even if he was, he's white and all the white girls would give me an even harder time. And even if he was black, all the black girls would give me a harder time! I won't win!"

"Who said you need to "win?" There's no losing as long as you both like each other! My fangirls hate my fiancée, but I don't care because I love her and my real fans would be happy for me for being in love. And I ignore the people that hate her, just like she ignores them. And you need to forget those people that talk bad about you, because all they're gonna do is pull you down, and you wanna go up. What do you wanna be when you get out of school?"

"A doctor."

"That's amazing. Those kids better watch out, because who knows, you might end up saving their life."

(Name) smiled, "Maybe. Thank you, for making me feel better."

Sebastian smiled and kissed her forehead, "Pleasure's all mine. I'm glad I could help, I hate seeing such a beautiful, young woman like you upset. You shouldn't feel bad for who you are, because someone out there thinks you're amazing, just like I think you're amazing."

(Name) grinned and hugged Sebastian tight, "Thank you, Sebastian. Thanks for being so kind and stopping your life just to comfort me."

"Anytime, (Name). Lizzy will understand, she's done the same thing multiple times. Now let's get out of this bush and go eat some dinner."

(Name) pulled back in shock, "Aren't you on a date with your fiancée?"

Sebastian shrugged and stood, offering his hand, "Not really a date, just some dinner. We'll take you home after, okay?"

"O-Okay!" (Name) grinned and took his hand, feeling gushy as he held hers tight, walking to the restaurant.

With the help of Sebastian and Elizabeth, she was able to get the courage to ask her crush to the movies, and to her genuine surprise he accepted. And while she never met Sebastian or Elizabeth in person again, that didn't stop her from doing exactly what they said and embracing herself just the way she was. She was beautiful, and her boyfriend-later-husband thought the same thing, and that was all that mattered, outsiders be damned.


End file.
